New Beginning
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: Bridgette is with Alejandro. However, Alejandro torments poor Bridgette with violence. Things will only get more complicated when Duncan is added into the equation. Main couple is AxBxD, rated M for violence and adult content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: TDI characters belong to Fresh TV.**

**Hi, Seth here and this is my new story, which crosses the line to M in a later chapter. It comprises mostly fanon, with the main couple being Alejandro/Bridgette/Duncan. Sides include Ezekiel/Izzy, Geoff/Gwen, Trent/LeShawna, DJ/Heather and Noah/Lindsay. Please take your time to enjoy. **

"Loco bitch! Who provides the high life for you? It's me, you imbecile!" A tan man growled in accented English.

"Alejandro, I'm not your sex toy, I'm your girl..." The petite blonde did not finish, as her physically superior beau battered her once more. As his palm stung her beautiful face over and over again, Bridgette could only silently sob. This finally concluded when the Hispanic hotshot shoved her down onto the bed and walked out. The resulting slam was ear rending.

Lying on the bedstead brought no reprieve either. It yielded little warmth, the ardor for each other having long subsided. Now, the cold pervaded her, as she could only think of what could have been. Alejandro wasn't lascivious all the time: he had held her dear in his sinewy arms mere months ago. His smile could light the brightest star in the night. Now all of this was gone. From everyone's dream man, he had shed his demure exterior; transforming into a ravenous wolf. This disastrous degeneration daunted her...

_Flashback: _

_The moon was at its brightest, the crickets breaking out in rhapsodic song. Bridgette stayed up faithfully; she was unable to fall into the arms of Morpheus. Alejandro was still out, while the kind-hearted lass pined for his deft touch_.

When her bedazzling boyfriend finally returned, he was stone drunk, looking like he had been hanging with his amigos.

"_Meeeeeeeee want sex! Meeeeeeeee want sex!" He looked truly enervated, so the blonde dismissed his slurred speech._

_Bridgette tried to prop him up, but then it happened startlingly. _

_The suntan supermodel began feeling up underneath her shirt, trying to explore her full moons. His expression sent tremors all over the surfer's body. Of course, Bridgette was more than athletic to resist her lust-driven significant other. Desperately jostling with the Spanish natural, she didn't expect his palm to swat her like a housefly. The buff boyfriend garroted the helpless teen for a while, before relinquishing his grip._

That night did not spell the conclusion to Alejandro's violence. In fact, it only exacerbated. As bruising the treatment her beloved's new violent streak caused, Bridgette clung to Alejandro dearly. Suitors came to Alejandro, not the other way round, and it was rare that the model treated her like his only. However, that seemed like a distant memory, as her world was now ruddy red, with blood running down her stunning face like a faucet. Bridgette was never one to cry; but on this occasion she wept woefully.

The next day, having mostly recovered from her caustic ordeal, the surfer girl went to Geoff and Gwen's party. Bridgette had broke up with Geoff after Total Drama Action due to the relationship getting stale. This would turn out to be a great decision as Geoff then hooked up with Gwen, while Bridgette also found her soul mate in Alejandro. Well, it was a good decision until Alejandro's abuse started.

At the bash, everyone was having fun. Geoff certainly brought out a vivacious side in the no-nonsense girl after they got together. Izzy and Ezekiel were at their usual best. The former carried the latter bridal style, while atop a table before breaking into song, causing the poor prairie boy's legs to turn to jelly. Trent was playing a song on his guitar, as always, while LeShawna looked on lovingly. Even Heather and Noah were enjoying themselves, making out with DJ and Lindsay respectively. Just then, the door opened and everyone stood rooted to the ground, his or her breath temporarily stopping as Bridgette came in.

"What happened, Bridge?" The various bandages on her face betrayed her instantly.

"Where's Alejandro?"

"I knew that evil guy was up to no good,"

As predicted, the tsunami of questions soon engulfed Bridgette. "I'm fine, I just got scratched by a restless dog while at the vet center. Alejandro has something on, and he has nothing to do with this."

With that, Bridgette atypically went into a lone corner, away from the colloquy of the others, as her friends shook their heads in resignation.

The very corner that Bridgette now resided in was home to another person, the viridian-haired delinquent, also known as the most eligible bachelor in Canada. He had broke up with Courtney over monetary disputes, which meant he solely possessed the million-dollar briefcase.

"So Malibu, how's life," Duncan conversed playfully.

"Fine," was her terse reply.

"Wanna surf together next week?"

"Fine,"

"Wanna..."

That's how far Duncan got in conversation with Bridgette, after receiving a cocktail shot to the head. The party went on uneventfully, save for Izzy taking poor Zeke on a vine swinging adventure. With a heavy heart, Bridgette bade farewell to her Total Drama friends. The nebulous sky loomed ominously. Things weren't going to look up when she got home.

Bridgette proceeded with caution when opening the door, but that was superfluous. Alejandro was inebriated after downing some beer, leaving the Mexican drama on tap to blare.

Out of concern, the marigold-haired surfer turned off the television, which was unwise as it gained the Latin lover's attention.

"Stupid bitch! Why did you switch off the TV! Coming home so late, you made me stay up for so long! Now you terminate my entertainment!"

Bridgette knew Alejandro was contradictory, as she had been getting the short end of the stick with her boyfriend's late night escapades. However, Alejandro's charming features ironically induced trepidation, and she knew he would snap if she showed the slightest sign of fighting back.

Staying silent did nothing to placate her, however, as this only made Alejandro irascible. He punched her hard in the face, causing the destitute surfer girl to collapse like a straw house. Next, he just callously stomped on Bridgette like a doormat. When he deemed fit, Alejandro finally stopped, leaving Bridgette in a repugnant mess of blood and tears.

That proved to be the turning point. Once Alejandro fell asleep, the surfer girl packed her bags and beloved surfboard, before departing the house that had degenerated into hell.


	2. Beachy Love

Bridgette was deadbeat when she awoke the next day. This was understandable; she had spent the night as a vagrant, finally settling near a beach house. Her amber hair was utterly ruffled from the lack of sleep, while shady circles encompassed her eyes. Trudging around wearily without purpose, she heard someone call her name.

"Malibu!"

* * *

The rule violator Duncan owned the beach house? In addition, from the looks of the adornment, it did not come cheap at all. Bridgette's heart fluttered for a moment. From the lurid hellhole of Alejandro's condominium, she had arrived at a place close to home.

Inside, the furnishing also radiated genteelness. The finest birch wood composed the base of the bed. Its mattress made one feel as snug as a bug in a rug. The bookshelf housed an incongruity of reading material, a collection that easily rivaled Noah's. Just outside the window, waves crashed against the pristine beach. The blonde surfer had to pinch herself. This was indeed her dream home. Someone, specifically a delinquent who was better known for getting into hot soup, was living here and had even allowed her to stay without charge. This was all so surreal.

"Like it?" the rebel asked. "I can let you reside here for free,"

"Really, you must have a trick up your sleeve," the surfer girl seemed unconvinced by such a lucrative deal.

"No frills, babe. No need to cough up the rent, too. It feels so derelict here since Princess and I went our separate ways,"

"Well, I will be your guest, since you crave for it so much,"

* * *

The first order of business was to head down to the mall for new swimwear. Duncan met up with some of his street shaman friends. Bridgette naturally headed for the swimwear store, selecting some new bikinis in preparation for abundant surfing opportunities at the beach house. However, as much as Bridgette wanted to circumvent him, the Hispanic guy loomed large. Stepping into the store opposite, it was clear as day that he had new arm candy. The provocatively dressed blonde ran her hand through Alejandro's hair suggestively. She even had the gall to purr his name. The playboy did not seem to mind that Bridgette had left just less than a day ago, from the way he felt her curves ever so covetously. It was as if a scimitar had driven through her heart. Even though her heart had already shattered into little pieces, she still wanted Alejandro, and seeing this heart-rending scene left her contrite indeed. Holding back the waterworks, Bridgette decided to leave the dreaded mall as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

On the homeward journey, Bridgette was peculiarly taciturn. Duncan knew she had seen that bitch, but she could do nothing about it, for that would create a ruckus. His heart latently ached for the usually outgoing surfer girl. Slowly but surely, this feeling was morphing from pity into affection.

When they returned to their quarters, Bridgette put herself under lock and key. Then the tears started percolating like a heavy rain cloud. The sociable teen had not wept in public. Even when she was astounded, she did not shed tears. Since Alejandro's abusive acts, it had been a totally different story. It was as if a black hole had engulfed her self-esteem, until there was nothing left to give. From an affable damsel, she had turned into a reclusive turtle, silently contented to reside in her shell. Duncan was no fool. When Bridgette finally came out, her typically beautiful lazy eyes betrayed her. They had a ruby tinge to them and were puffy. For the second time that day, Duncan felt a twinge in his heart. It was steadily growing in magnitude. That night, Bridgette was unable to fall asleep. Duncan attempted to shut his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The surfer girl's blonde bangs just kept on entering his train of thought. When Duncan finally took forty winks, Bridgette walked towards her bag. Removing a pink and black set of unmentionables, she couldn't help but lick her lips in exuberance.

"Duncan, you have helped me a lot. Now it's time for me to reciprocate," she thought. Spurred on by this newfound enthusiasm, Bridgette finally was able to repose peacefully.

* * *

The next day was extremely exciting. Bridgette's afflictions had more than enough recovered, permitting her to breathe in sea salt and ride the waves at the nearby beach. The outdoor-savvy girl was only too happy to embrace this change. Even though Duncan was no pro in surfing, they still had a blast at the beach. In fact, Bridgette was so confident that she even flaunted her new saffron bikini, something she had reservations doing in the past. Little did Duncan know that their fun had barely commenced. The fortunate delinquent was in for an exquisite treat.

After the enriching but enervating workout, Duncan naturally required a glass of water. Capitalizing on this, the skilful surfer girl slipped in a sleeping pill and watched in earnest as it dissipated into the water. Duncan was a tad suspicious when the drink arrived, but he still consumed it in a jiffy. It was not long before the delinquent's head began to spin. Suffering from hampered orientation, Duncan was soon out like a light. Summoning enough strength to drape the rebel's sturdy bicep over her shoulder, Bridgette brought him to his bed. In an instant her jean shorts dropped to her ankles...

* * *

"Oh fuck," Duncan had a migraine when he finally rose. When he saw that Bridgette was no longer in the vicinity, he threatened to curse audibly, thinking that the boyfriend violence was nothing but a ruse. As soon as the surfer girl came into view, he quickly took that back. Bridgette was dressed as a video vixen. She was clad in an unelaborated bathrobe, which revealed the onyx and fuchsia lace underneath. As she danced seductively, Duncan's eyeballs were spinning in his eyes like slot machines. He knew that Bridgette was hot without needing to show it. The performance for him today just took her allure to a whole new dimension. He typically flapped his gums a lot when it came to seduction, teasing Courtney about their 'secret activities'. This time it couldn't be more different. Duncan was swept off his feet. Not one word came out from his now open mouth, as drivel flowed down from opposite ends uncontrollably. It made his fine bed damp, but the renegade did not seem to mind, with both eyes transfixed on the beach girl swiveling her hips. The bulge in his pants was as clear as day. The sunshine surfer grinned in approval at the protrusion.

The show could only get better from here. With the poise of a professional, Bridgette libidinously peeled off her robe. Now her C-cups were displayed to the viewing world. Her golden globes, a result of constant working out and surfing in the incandescent sun, instantaneously entranced Duncan. They now showcased a nice tan. This was true for her delicate face and lovely legs as well. Simply put, her body looked like a work of art. It was flawless perfection.

"I have been really insubordinate today, Duncan," she purred while crawling on all fours towards Duncan.

"Yes, you have, Malibu. Now it's time for you to be punished," Duncan was only too eager to help her across his lap.

Duncan zealously raised his hand and brought it back down onto her twin hills. As the sound of his palm meeting her ample booty resonated, Bridgette duly responded with a gratifying moan. These turned into melodious cries with each smack. This continued until her cheeks were rose-tinted. The delinquent could already feel her wetness underneath the crochet, which only caused his cock to stiffen like it was composed of icicles.

* * *

"Have you learnt your lesson, Malibu," Duncan questioned, almost tripping over the facile line due to his exhilaration.

"No, I haven't. I want more," Like the rule violator, Bridgette was also having a whale of a time and did not want this exchange to cease.

From the position on his lap, Duncan fiddled with the wave warrior's bra strap. It failed to pose a problem for the delinquent's deft hands, picked up from the lock picking that he used to do on a regular basis. He now had the surfer's curvaceous melons to himself.

Without procrastinating, Duncan caressed her left breast like a tropical breeze. Its roundedness and firmness exemplified the surfer girl's perseverance, but more importantly gave the rule breaker abundant satisfaction. He acted like a steed would towards a river, making sure not to miss a single detail of her ample mammary. Finally making his way to the center where her slightly darker nipple resided, Duncan lapped in earnest. The rebel was a natural pro at this; as Bridgette was on the verge of crying out already. Once Duncan hit the bullseye, it was inevitable that she vociferated. This vociferation got more audible, but also more mellow when the street kid did the same to her right teat.

* * *

Having let the iconoclast lead the way, Bridgette was not to be outdone. While Duncan was still euphoric over what went down earlier, she dove at the 'hump' in the delinquent's shorts. She surprisingly managed to tackle her sturdier partner to the ground.

"Checkmate," she uttered provocatively.

"Well, this is a chess game I'm willing..." Before Duncan could utter "lose", an active Bridgette was already on him. Pulling down his pants revealed powder white boxers. From there she unearthed his "treasure", which caused her to exclaim in shock. The typical female would have done so. His length and girth could put Alejandro to shame. He measured up to 10 inches long and 5 inches wide. The surfer girl was famished, so she did not think twice before placing his tip in between her full lips. His 'sausage' was so palatable that it could have been mistaken for the real deal. The surfer made her way down Duncan's hot dog in earnest. Even though the dick could barely fit in, it still provided consistent pleasure for the both of them. Bridgette was so good at this that the former anarchist began to display obvious signs of weakness. He began to moan unconditionally, just like his significant other had did earlier. It seemed that to her, the gag reflex was inconsequential. Soon the tough guy yielded. He could not retain his coconut juice and dispatched all of the milky goodness down her throat, which the sunshine maiden was only too happy to receive.

* * *

After brushing away Duncan's excretion, there was one thing left to do. She removed her soaking panties and kicked them casually to the side. Duncan's eyes threatened to depart from their sockets as the orifices in the rump area were indeed very inviting. Bridgette wiggled her ass, causing Duncan to slap it again playfully. The delinquent's hockey stick was getting turgid already once more, despite having just come a few moments ago. The blonde bombshell pulled his phallus upright, before sitting down on it, such that it entered her shaft in the cowgirl position, similar to a camera on a tripod. Pain rushed through her body as the massive member came through, but this was swiftly replaced by bliss at being penetrated by the man she truly loved. She bobbed up and down, her buoyant breasts jiggling all this time. It was as though she was in the water, riding off the momentum of the swash and backwash. Similarily, Duncan groaned in elation as his "missile" entered her tight shaft.

Sweat beads gradually began to multiply as they picked up the pace. Both their tame grunts turned to vocal shouts as the second hand moved. Duncan decided to push a little further in, and that made Bridgette's day. Screaming the bad boy's name one last time, she expelled her juices onto her lover's crotch area. The tangy sensation of her juices flowing onto his privates was just enough to send him over. Just seconds later, Duncan let out one final primal scream, before pelting Bridgette's inner walls with his cream.

* * *

Burned out from the amazing intercourse they just experienced, the new couple just lay prostate on the bed. It was so memorable that the duo felt like they just made a trip to Heaven. After they regained their bearings, Bridgette then snuggled up to Duncan's sinewy and warm body, enjoying the new bond they just formed.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from their quarters.

"Bridgette, you think that you could escape my eye? Think again, I sent someone to place a surveillance camera beside your window. Lo and behold, I catch some amusing scenes indeed. It won't matter anyway, because one by one, you're all going down!"

Evil laughter soon ensues.

* * *

That's a wrap for Chapter 2. Seems like the Arch-Villain Alejandro has something in mind for the new couple. To find out more, stay tuned for the next chapter of New Beginning!


	3. Finale

The crack of dawn had just passed. The delinquent and surfer girl were again in their bed, having clothed herself after last night's exhilarating experience. Bridgette was whispering sweet nothings into Duncan's ear, but the resonant hum of her mobile phone abruptly disrupted the peace.

* * *

"Hello,"

"Remember me?" A baleful voice came from the opposite end.

"Alejandro? What do you want," Bridgette was dismayed by her ex's call at half past five in the morn.

"What do I want? Well, when I viewed my web cam yesterday, I caught some amusing action indeed. I heard you screaming someone's name at the top of my voice. Was it Dumbo? By the way, I'm sure Mrs. Bryde would love her baby girl to ride a rebel like she rides waves,"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get lower, you threaten to drag my mom into this mess,"

As Alejandro started to cachinnate cockily, the punk took over on the phone.

"You know what, Spanish fly, just in case you didn't realize Bridgette does not care about you. Neither do I. Besides, 'Hispanic Model Assaults Beau' would make a superb newspaper headline, wouldn't it?"

"Oh you wouldn't,"

"Yeah, I would. What do Alejandro and a bad melon have in common?" Duncan said, struggling to contain his laughter.

Hollering some vulgarities into the receiver, Alejandro fumed at being outwitted by the delinquent. Slamming his fist into the table, his eyes had an unnerving glazed look to them.

"You'll see, Bridgette. I'll make you leave that street punk, whether you like it or not. Then both of you Total Drama nerds are going down!"

* * *

Bridgette had a spring in her step as she knocked off from working at the animal protection agency. She had never been so happy since she first got together with Alejandro. Her face lit up even more when the subject of her affection waved. He was there on time, unlike Alejandro, who could be late for nearly an hour towards the end of their relationship.

"Come on Sunshine, our car's a street's walk away,"

When they reached the car, Duncan was utterly astounded, and understandably mad to see a wheel clamp administered to his car. He had parked legally. This was certainly not flouting the law! As the angered former miscreant attempted to release the impeded tire, he heard Bridgette's shrill screaming. Before he could turn around, his head was bashed into the side of his car. The delinquent tried to get up as fast as he could, but all was to no avail as an indigo van accelerated away from the scene. An irascible Duncan was left squalling at the fast-moving vehicle. For the first time in his entire life, Duncan was helpless.

Meanwhile, the van sauntered near a familiar building. It looked deceptively comfy, but in reality this was to the contrary.

It was Alejandro's abode.

Just as the surfer girl had surmised, the Hispanic heartbreaker was behind this underhanded kidnapping. He used to be her everything. Now he was just a conniving creep that was willing to use any means necessary to get what he wanted. This included employing some beefy hired guns to overwhelm her with the numbers game.

Alejandro's dual accomplices walked his prize up to the room that instilled terror in his former surfer beau. The two men shoved her down rudely onto the bed as the Latin adolescent cackled.

"So, YOU think that you could get away from my claws, huh? You are extremely incorrect, as today's events have shown you. So why not come back to me, my aficionado?"

"You had your opportunity, jerk, but you wasted it. Never will I, as long as I'm still breathing, go back to you!"

"Wrong answer," Alejandro said, before spanking her prone cheeks without warning.

"I feel utterly disenchanted with your behavior,"

"I'm merely just replicating what Duncan did to you yesterday. You absolutely loved it," The arch-villain smirked as he swung his hand downwards again, regarding that she offered no resistance, her hands tied behind her back.

Bridgette was seeing red and tried to kick Alejandro, who dodged without breaking a sweat.

"You're just too fun to toy with. Let's see what your Dumbo has to say about this,"

* * *

Duncan was distraught from the earlier incident. He couldn't even think about having dinner. Thus the last thing he needed was a call.

"Hello!" he said gruffly.

"Yes, we meet again on the phone..."

"Tell me where you have concealed my girl," Duncan warned impetuously.

"Good, I like your style. She's at my house, enjoying herself indeed. If you want her back, you should come alone, we don't like multiple visitors. By the way, she seemed to like it when I smacked her ass twice. Not once, but..."

"Fuck You!" The delinquent roared, abruptly ending the conversation.

Taking off as fast as his legs could carry him, Duncan frantically got into his car, which he had gotten un-clamped with the help of pedestrians. With that, he raced into the night. His speed could have warranted a ticket, but he couldn't care less. Saving Bridgette meant more than anything now. That hypocrite outraged his love's modesty. He wasn't intending to take this lying down.

* * *

The shrill ring of a doorbell resonated throughout Alejandro's house, signaling the arrival of the delinquent. A staunch man greeted him. He uttered nothing; instead pointing to the flight of steps. Duncan shrugged and walked calmly, before extruding his elbow to meet the thug's pounce. The acquaintance's feeble attempt to take down Duncan had flopped miserably. As Duncan proceeded, he was blindsided again. The perpetrator this time found more success, but Duncan still managed to fight from a grounded position. Things weren't going to be as easy as they seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the room, Alejandro was still intent on seeking pleasure. Bridgette could see his protrusion. It was as usual, not even close to Duncan's. As Alejandro leaned over with a smirk, the surfer girl instinctively kicked him below the belt. Said smirk turned into a scowl, Alejandro let out an ugly yowl.

"Fine, if you want it the hard way, I'll give it to you the hard way," the model hissed.

Reaching over, he yanked her golden ponytail back. The move was so sudden that it left her unprepared.

Fighting back tears in her eyes, she shouted, "You swine!"

Alejandro chuckled sinisterly. He relinquished the hold, and wielded a whip, one of the many tools he used for torture during her unpleasant stay. Swinging it like a veteran jockey, he lambasted her on every body part, disregarding that her lazy green eyes were beginning to water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan sidestepped as the clumsier of the two accomplices missed him again, resulting in the bodyguards clashing heads like two competitive rams. The delinquent made a beeline for the stairs, with the duo chasing in pursuit. While Duncan capered up the stairs, one half of the chasing pack tried a kick to the rear. It blew bombastically. The missed high kick left the perpetrator in an awkward crane-like position. The rebel just needed to shove him off, where his head bounced off every step before crumpling unconscious at the bottom.

The second man was sure not to repeat the same mistake. With the polish of a boxer, he weaved in and out of Duncan's attacks. His haymakers were potent though, leaving the emerald-haired prone. As the assailant pounded aggressively, Duncan saw a chink in his armor. His legs hardly moved, as his fists did the talking.

Without hesitation, Duncan suddenly entwined his legs with those of his assailant. It worked to perfection. His taller and bulkier adversary failed to keep his balance and hit his head on a step, like his teammate. Without means of support, he rolled down like dew on a leaf, where he blacked out like his partner.

Satisfied with his work, Duncan boldly trudged up to the room.

* * *

Alejandro, having an incredibly twisted lump of gray matter, was now trying to fulfill his fantasies by getting into Bridgette's pants. The surfer would have nothing of it, scratching the antagonist's flawless face as a desperation move. Like a vampire, possibly the Edward Cullen type (which Bridgette hated to death), Alejandro went for her vulnerable throat. Before he could get his wish, the door creaked open.

As Alejandro turned, he was tackled to the ground. Pummeling him with a flurry of fists, letting up was out of the question for Duncan. The suntan sultan tried spitting into his uncouth rival's face, but this only stoked the flames within.

"Wait! I've something to say..."

"There's nothing left to say," Duncan growled.

"Do you think Bridgette would want a testy boyfriend like you, or even myself? You would just get into trouble, and Bridge wouldn't be proud! So please stop, you're doing this for Bridgette, not me!"

Duncan considered this a while, unable to avail to himself to the hairspray that met his eyes. Alejandro capitalized on this temporary distraction to unleash his comeback. Choking him with the whip from earlier, Alejandro thought he had this in the bag. However, the surfer begged to differ.

"Alejandro, today the world has seen how cowardly and underhanded you could be. You take pride in abusing women, and you can't fight a real man without cheating! You should reflect on why you lost me. You may look tantalizing on the outside, but inside you're just another conniving lunatic!"

"Shut up, bitch! You don't discipline me. I can pick up women any time, any day of the week. I don't need some indolent bitch to teach me how to live my life!"

Alejandro made the fatal mistake of turning to face Bridgette. Slowly but surely, Duncan grabbed the nearest object he could find: a hockey stick. As Alejandro turned around, the sound of the stick divvying up resonated around the room. Alejandro gasped as his face revealed rubicund liquid. The shock of drawing blood was just too great for the model. To the surprise of the delinquent and his girl, it shattered his world like a glass ball.

"Arrest me, bitches! Arrest me! Now that my modeling career is over, the mamacitas won't want me anymore! What's the point of living? Just turn me to the fucking cops!"

The Hispanic hot stuff began to tear up, something that no one had ever foreseen. Karma was so sweet. From a conniving fox, the man candy had turned into a spineless sheep, something that he truly deserved.

* * *

Antagonist Alejandro had lost his purpose in life after sporting a scar from the hockey stick. Without any qualms, he did not protest the charges against him, and duly became a jailbird for his actions.

Meanwhile, our protagonists were watching the news on the television, snuggling close to each other. For the Earth-lover, Alejandro's chapter may have just ended, but Duncan's was only just beginning.

END

* * *

Finally, after several days, New Beginning has finally concluded. Thanks for all those who have reviewed! 


End file.
